


Blue, A Realization

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Eldigan takes Lachesis shopping in town.





	Blue, A Realization

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



"Stay close," Eldigan said as he reached for his sister's hand. She had stopped darting away from him to look at whatever caught her eye in the market, but the words still came out of his mouth anyway. 

In response, Lachesis pressed against him and reached to grab a handful of his jacket on his far side, nearly forcing him to put an arm around her. It was fine, he didn't mind. He couldn't help the way he felt when she smiled at him... 

"If I could get closer, I would," Lachesis announced, thankfully not too loudly. The market wasn't in full swing yet, but it was busy enough and noisy enough to drown out individual conversation. She wasn't telling him anything he didn't know. And he... 

"I need a new brush, mine's been losing all its bristles," Lachesis continued as she gesture with her free hand in the direction of a shop that Eldigan generally had no reason to venture near. Of course, and he did not see reason to remind Lachesis, she'd been brushing his hair quite often. Likely, he was to blame, so he should be the one to replace the brush. 

He'd get her anything she wanted, though. 

He'd give her anything... 

Lachesis smiled at him again as Eldigan reached to open the shop door and guide her in. 

He would, wouldn't he? 

They still had shopping to do. He'd start with a brush.


End file.
